Total Drama After The Tour
Chris: Ok, my film wasn't a success after all. Instead, it sucked! Since i didn't got any money, this could be my worst fail....whatever. Many people liked After The Action better, so yeah. New season everyone! The rules aren't changed of much. This time we will have 18 contestants, fighting eachother in a...world tour? Yes, our airplane is BACK! These contestant will peril have fun with us....not really! We'll fly country to country, seeing teams winning and contestants being pushed off the plane. Their goal is not different....well, we added something to make it more interesting. We'll have THE CLASSIC MILLION DOLLARS and.....................A FREE TRIP TICKET TO MALDIVE!!!!! They're already here, so no more spots. Welcome to the newy season of Total.........Drama..........AFTER THE TOUR Main Part Proclame me the king of intros :P Camp made by MRace2010 How it works? Well...it works like the previous times, but if you're new to this wikia or camp...well..we'll have first a challenge to decide teams. THIS TIME i will get to name them, cause i have epic names. The teams will then face a challenge. Whoever loses goes to elimination and will vote a contestant off. Nothing happens to 2nd and 1st place. This goes on until merge. Here things don't change of much. Whoever wins the challenge is safe, while the others have to vote someone off. Quite simple, isn't it? Rules #Do not godplay (that means do not corrupt Chris or play with 2 users at same time) #Do not insult other users. You can insult contestants, still #If you want to swear, use the *'s. Crap and Damn can be said normally #Unless you have permission, do not edit the elimination table. #This wikia has got more rules. Check them #If you want to be an intern, consider that you must not be in the game, neither have a spot in the debutters #Don't rage at me, unless i did a mistake. This is for who wasn't accepted in ATT #If you're starting a friendship, a conflict, a relationship and an alliance (if you made it in the camp's chat), please put it in the interactions section #Try to be active the most. I'll try to do durature challenges, still, but that doesn't mean you have to wait a day #Have fun, or this camp is useless Contestants (CLOSED) 'Male' *Dale - The Suck Up - Newbie - Tikkibikki *Ned - The Kid Who Can't Say No - Newbie - Tikkibikki *Matthew - The Unpredictable One - Newbie - Stars&Straps20 *Chimaroj - The Martial Art and Spiritual Master - Veteran (ATA) - Misterunknown *Adam - The Competitor - Newbie - Phyneo *Aichi - The Determined One - Newbie - XrosHearts *Andrew - The Fun To Get Along - Veteran (ATI) - OrangeBirdMaster2 *Eddie - The Daredevil - Newbie - OrangeBirdMaster2 *Patrick - The "Not Right In The Head" Guy - Newbie - LightningandDakotaFan6 'Female' *Maise - The Entusiastic Gal - Newbie - Franky494 *Dalhia - The Not-So-Naughty Scheamer - Franky494 *Cassie - The Model - Newbie - Stars&Straps20 *Azuna - Pure Evil - Newbie - Misterunknown *Marie - The Gossip Girl - Newbie - Phyneo *Misaki - The Perfect Memory - Newbie - XrosHearts *Inca - Pro Mother Nature - Veteran (ATA) - Liamliamliam *Venice - The Winner - Newbie - Liamliamliam *Chao-Xing - The Breath Of Fresh Air - Newbie - LightningandDakotaFan6 'Debutters' You're not in the camp, but you want to? Put a contestant in. 1 per user, and you must not be in the camp (or at least, your characters must be eliminated) * Lara - The Nice girl - Vet (ATA) - LxJ *Sonic - The Opposite Hero - Newb - BlazeHead 51 *Raven, the Cocky Physic - Newb - Zannabanna *Dusk - The One Who Is Loyal For Himself - Newb - ReisenMoon *Graham - Ninja, Gamer, NFL and NRL player - Vet (ATI) Ashgraham2 Users Still In 1st. Tikkibikki NEWBIE (2) 1st. Franky494 VETERAN (2) 1st. Stars&Straps NEWBIE (2) 1st. Misterunknown VETERAN (2) 1st. Phyneo NEWBIE (2) 1st. XrosHearts NEWBIE (2) 1st. OrangeBirdMaster2 VETERAN (2) 1st. Liamliamliam VETERAN (2) 1st. LightningandDakotaFan6 NEWBIE (2) Interactions 'Friendships' Andrew and Eddie Chimaroj & Inca 'Relationships' 'Conflicts' Azuna & Chimaroj Azuna & Cassie 'Alliances' Elimination Table Informations about the special thingy of the season. While in After The Island we had immunity tickets and in After The Action we had switches, this time i'm putting the Switching Tickets. How they work? Well, they're given to a random person in the winner team. These special tickets grants you the possibilty of making someone switch teams for one episode, like you got a supplement help. This character will stay in the team for just a challenge and he haves to help the team which he/she switched. The fact is that the contestant will not be part of the team even at elimination. If the switching team lost, the switcher won't be up for elimination. Instead, if the original team is up, the switcher will be up, but 1/4 of the votes aren't counted. This may be useful for alliances. Episode 1 Chat Chris: Um...the contestant will come shortly, right *sees the bus* Oh right! They're coming! Chimaroj: I am back for another season eventhough my ribs still hurts a bit my arm is all okay again! Inca: Yes! Season 3!!! Andrew: Guess who is back here! Its meee! Eddie: Guess who is glad to meet you all! Chimaroj: Nice to see you back Inca, and nice to meet you. JJ: (cameo) Whaaaa? I am not in this season!! Venice: um, who are you? Inca: Has been, anywys... Azuna: *glares at everyone* *puch Chimaroj away* Chimaroj: AH I am still hurt from last season. *looks angry at Azuna* Dale: you guys are AWESOME so lucky to be here Ned: Hi guys how are you Adam: I am fine! Eddie: *gets out a skateboard and tries to skateboard down a TREE and fails* Im HuRTinG.......*passes out* Andrew: OMG somebody get a doctor! Matthew: *Steps out* Hello people of the world! Cassie: *Walks out* Cassie is here! Wait, where is the runway?! Airports Always have runways! Matthew: I think you have a fashion runway and airport runway confused. Cassie: Uh... I don't think so. Chimaroj: Chris, where is the plane? Azuna: *painting her nails* Cassie: *Sees Azuna's Nails* Wow that is a nice color of nail polish! Azuna: *looks at Cassie* Save the nonsence for on the plane. *walks away* Dale: Wow Cassie you have great fashion sense and i love how honest you are Azuna Cassie: Thanks Dale! *Glares at Azuna and crosses her arms* I hope we visit Paris first! I so would die to go shopping there! Matthew: Seeing Chris from past seasons, I doubt he would let us do fun stuff. Azuna: Paris is boring... Dale: it doesnt matter when I am with amazing people like you. Azuna: ....Right..... Chimaroj: Chris, where is the plane? Chris: Right over your head...joking. It's right here. The first challenge will start soon.. Cassie: Um, before I do the challenge I need a massage to ease my tension in my back. I'm sure you understand right? Chimaroj: Okay I'll be right back, *go in the plane* (CONF) Last season I kinda lost the monk way of living *shaving his head* That is why I am shaving my head, if you're bald your spirit had more room to grow *does a band around his head* (END CONF) *comes out of the plane* Challenge 1 - Passport please Chris: Alright, you all 18 are facing the first challenge of the camp. You're not happy? You should be, cause you're doing so for the million dollars and the free holiday to Maldive. Whatever, since you'll fly in an airplane, you'll need passports, but since i (Chef) don't have time to make some, you have to do them. Here's your passport. Put your name and drawing, because we forgot the camera in Bermuda Triangle. The challenge won't end until there will be at least 3 entries. Why? There are going to be three teams!!! Well, the first 3 gets a prize, but the 1st and 2nd...you'll know. Here's your passport! ' ' Misaki: Here. Dale: Done Cassie: I'm finished too. Oh no! Does my hair look messed up? Matthew: *Rolls eyes* Done too. Ned: Done. Chimaroj: Done *starts meditating* Azuna: *doing her make up* Done.. Aichi: I'm Done! Azuna: (CONF) HMM I am thinking who I can use as my personal puppet, I am thinking to use Dale, he's really Naïve and when he get's to annoying I will push him off the plane, hmm.. (END CONF) Eddie: (CONF: Wow I am short, thats why you can barely see me on my passport *??? knocks on the door* *Eddie steps back, then a guy with a scary face (it's really a mask) comes in and scares Eddie* Andrew: (CONF: GOT YA FOOLED EDDIE!) (Message to Phyneo. This challenge is to draw, not to use a program for doing the characters. You can keep them, but the captainship can't be yours. I'm sorry. If you want to change them, do it) Venice: DONE !!! :D Inca: Done :P Azuna: I am bored *start playing her yukalaylee* *huming a melodie* Misaki Passport.png Dale.jpg PaasporCassiet.png MatthewPassport.png ned.jpg PassportAndrew.png|Andrew Passporteddie.png|Eddie chimaroj.png|Chimaroj azuna.png|Azuna Aichi Passport.png|Aichi's Passport Adampass.png|Adam Mariepass.png|Marie Passport Venice.jpg Maisie_T._McKayza.jpg|Teh Twins, Sian/Daisy and Maisie's Passport Inca's Passport.jpg Chris: I guess the challenge is done (LightningandDakotaFan6 is excused since he couldn't edit). So here's the captains! *'Well, i think it's the best passport out of everyone. Matthew is the captain of the first team' *'The other one i like is......Inca. Nice one, you're the captain of the second team' *'And finally, the third captain is..............Misaki! Nice one, you're the captain of third team' 'Team Members Choosing' Ok, here's the plan. We'll have a picking order. We'll go like this. Matthew is first, Inca is 2nd and Misaki is 3rd. Chimaroj: *starts meditating* Azuna *playing the yukalaylee* *singing* Even though I will never feel it Doesn't mean it isn't there. Matthew: Hmm.... Azuna seems strong. I pick her. Azuna: That is a smart choice ... Matthew is your name? *kisses his cheek* Inca: Marie Matthew: *Blushes* Uhh, Thanks.... Misaki: I pick Cassie Matthew: Andrew. Inca: Adam Misaki: Aichi Azuna: *wisper to Matthew* Choose Dale. Matthew: *Whispers back* Him? OK. I choose Dale. Inca: Chim Chimaroj: Thanks.. Azuna: *massaging Matthew's shoulders* Wow you have big muscles Matthew! (CONF) Great plan one worked!! (END CONF) Misaki: Chao-Xing Matthew: Eddie. Inca: Venice Misaki: Ned Chris: Ok let's end this. Maise gets in Team 1, Patrick gets in Team 2 and Dalhia gets in Team 3. Here's the epic team names!!! *'Matthew's team, which is the winner one, gets to be the Patched Class' *'Inca's team, which came 2nd, gets to be the Poached Class' *'Misaki's team, which got last, gets to be the Pinched Class' You should enjoy this name epicly. Also, since the Pinched Class's captain got last they'll get in the Cargo Room, which is the suckiest part of the plane, and will get the worst type of food! Since the Poached's Class's captain got 2nd, they will be in the Passenger Area, which is a normal airplane zone with normal foods given. Finally, the Patched Class gets to be in the V.I.P. Area, which is possibly the best part of the plane, with incredibly delicious foods! I think that's the end for today. Get in the plane and stay here, cause we're heading for our first location! Episode 2 Chat Speaker: Chris is here! Our next location will be Egypt, respecting Total Drama World Tour! Today you'll have an egyptian menu to eat. We'll reach the location in some hours! 'V. I. P. Area (Patched Class)' Chef: For you we have Ful Medames and very fresh water from the cleanest part of Nile! Enjoy! Matthew: Cool... Thanks Chef. *Drinks Water* Azuna: Matthew!! our hero!! *gonna sit on his lap* *hugs him* It's all thanks to you. Matthew: Thanks! *Whispers* Say, want to be in an alliance and work together throughout the season till' the final 2? Azuna: *whispers* yes that's a good idea. *give atthew a kiss on the cheek* 'Passengers Area (Poached Class)' Chef: For you we have some fried Falafels and not very fresh water. Enjoy Chimaroj: Is there meat in that food? (CONF) I can't stand that Azuna is here, why did she even sign up? Just to bug me? Also I miss Lara... (End CONF) Inca: (CONF) I really hope i can make my team win! Venice: Urm, I guess i will eat this Cookie! Inca: Where did you get that!? Venice: Urm... (CONF) I have a box full of treats for this season! No one can find this (END CONF) I found it in the Confessional.. Inca: (CONF) *Looking around, Then finds a Candy Cane* YAY!! 'Cargo Room (Pinched Class)' Chef: For you we have some pyramid rocks and hot water. Enjoy....if you're crazy Cassie: Umm... No salad? No energy drinks? Category:Current Category:Total Drama Timeline